The present invention relates to a system for performing and recording transactions in connection with vending of articles, in particular for use in connection with "on board vending", that is, in connection with vending terminals, especially vending trolleys on board transportation means such as aircraft, trains, ferries, buses, etc.
It is known to use computers with entry keys, bar code readers, displays, printers, etc. for performing and recording transaction in connection with on board vending.
For example in GB 2 205 428, an application of a hand-held data terminal (Psion Organiser II) for sales on aircrafts is disclosed. This data terminal provides the user with a limited input/output flexibility and the dynamic key concept described below is not provided.
In WO 86/03869 a pocket-sized personal terminal adapted to be used in connection with different financial transactions is disclosed. A menu driven application utilizing the dynamic key concept is also disclosed. However, the specific problems associated with on board vending is not discussed in this document.
As the vending activity in on board vending environments will often take place under difficult conditions with respect to space and time constraints, and as there is a demand for an increasing efficiency in the on board vending so that all passengers will be offered the opportunity of buying their needs even during short trips such as short flights, there is a demand for on board vending systems which are very easy to operate after a short learning period, yet able to perform all the necessary single and combined transactions which will be required in a modern vending environment. The present invention fulfils this demand and provides a system for performing and recording transactions in connection with the vending of articles, which system ensures a concentrated functionality and a very easy understanding and operation.